1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices used to open and close toilet seats and lids without a user having to directly touch the toilet.
2. Description of Related Art
Inventions related to operating commode seats and lids date back to the 1930's. The problem inventors in this field sought to solve heretofore is very basic: spare mankind from the unsanitary ritual of having to directly touch a soiled commode. In attempting to solve this problem inventors seemed to spare neither expense nor complexity. The most complicated and expensive remedies are the so called automatic commode seats and lids. This line of devices included specially made commodes with hydraulic, pneumatic, or even hard-wire electrical controls. These solutions proved to be quite impractical. The horsepower of the motors or driving components required to pivotally open and lower a commode seat and lid emitted a disturbing level of noise for residential use. Installation of such automatic appurtenances usually required construction or replacement of conventional commodes. Homeowners would rather deal with an objectionable toilet rather than incur the cost of construction or toilet replacement. The so called automatic toilets proved too costly for its worth.
Despite the vast number and types of inventions in this field, none have reached any notable level of consumer satisfaction. Although literally thousands of these types of inventions are available to the public, it is still rare to find one in bathrooms, especially residential bathrooms. That is not to say that consumers do not crave for a solution to the age old problem. In deed, the enormous attention inventors have devoted to this problem is testament that a need for a solution exists. And the fact that none of the enumerable patented inventions devoted to the problem have achieved commercial success leads to the inescapable conclusion: thus far inventors have fallen short of consumer demand for a practical solution. Based on prior attempts and failures to meet consumer demand, it seems clear that a commercially viable solution would have to be simple and inexpensive.
Therefore, objects of the present invention are to devise a very simple and inexpensive means to insulate people from having to touch commodes (at least with their hands): simple to make, simple to use, and simple to install. Simple in these regards do not always translate into inexpensive to purchase at retail level. For example, computers are simpler than ever to use. Although cheaper than ever to buy, a descent one still costs upwards of one thousand dollars, which is not exactly an inexpensive consumer purchase from the neighborhood mega store. An object of this invention is to devise an apparatus, the cost of which is not out of range with typical bathroom accessories. It seems plausible that a consumer would invest a typical expense of a typical bathroom accessory for a novel easy to install device purported to address a typical bathroom problem. In light of the failures of the prior art to meet the public need in this regard, the overarching object of the present invention is to develop a solution that will achieve commercial success.